1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to detecting for aircraft. The problem of rapidly forming ice is presently still a serious problem capable of causing accidents when it occurs suddenly and when it has not been possible to detect it earlier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, aircraft are equipped with temperature probes and their speed is known, but the severity of the icing conditions is not determined.
The current measurement systems detect the appearance of ice but do not determine the icing conditions. In particular, the aircraft may be equipped with bar type protuberances. When the bar gets iced up, a luminous indicator informs the aircraft pilot that it is time to activate the de-icing equipment. Electrical power is then sent to the bar to de-ice it.
Other similar predictive devices exist. These devices constantly heating the bar. The electrical power needed for heating increases when water particles come into contact with the bar. The tracking of the change in the amount of electrical power that has to be used provides an indication of the icing conditions.
Nevertheless, in the prior art devices, it is necessary to use a protuberance in addition to the existing temperature probes, which may be at odds with improved aerodynamic features of the aircraft.